New York, New York
by Gretchen loves Reese
Summary: John has a present for his Detective. He just isn't sure when to give it to her... Joss Carter alive and healthy.! How it should be. Present time for Stacey! YAY! Happy New Year and may 2014 bring many great episodes of Person of Interest! Episodes that have plenty of Carter flashbacks.(:


**A/N: Irrelevants, Happy Holidays to you! I know a ton of these Christmas fics will be popping out, but honestly I can't get enough of them so here's the second one I've written. It's really too bad that during Person of Interest they don't have a holiday episode, but no matter, that's what fanfiction is for! In this fic we have Joss still alive, (how it should be) and a great little celebration between her and John. :D If you've read my other Christmas story I posted here, it does not connect with this one. This is a totally separate story!**

**This fic is also the second part of my gift to my favorite fic writer and friend Stacey! You're awesome dear, and I'm so blessed to be your friend.**

***Enjoy and once again Happy New Year!***

* * *

John Reese was sitting at a local coffee shop in Midtown, Manhattan sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. He stared out the store front window and gazed into the crowded streets. New York City was beautiful during Christmas, he thought. The white snowflakes coming down between the buildings, the way the city lit up during the night from all of the colored lights, and the decorated Christmas trees. John got a warm feeling from everything around, which wasn't normal for him, but it just felt right.

He was given the holiday week off by Finch. Saying that John deserved a break for awhile and that Miss Shaw could handle any numbers that came in. Having a break was nice, but what would he do with his time?

John set down his coffee and reached into his inner suit pocket to pull out a velvet rectangular box. He opened the container to glance at the diamond tennis bracelet he had purchased a few days ago for a certain Detective. Ever since that night at the morgue him and Joss had gotten particularly close. Even if that night hadn't happened John knew he'd finally step up and make a move sometime soon. He knew he was a bit nervous when it came to his feelings, especially about Joss, but he realized it made him jealous when other men were with her. Protecting someone was always something he loved doing, and more then anything did he want to be with and protect his Joss. She meant the world to him. She was the reason he didn't take his own life. And now John was finally going to make sure she knew how he felt. He just didn't know when the right time was yet.

He made a small smile to himself thinking about how the bracelet would look on her wrist and closed the box placing it back into his pocket for safe keeping. His phone started vibrating in his suit pocket and John pulled it out seeing he had gotten a text from Joss.

Hey John. If you're not busy, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and decorate some cookies with Taylor and I? I know it's not something John Reese would normally do, but Taylor wanted me to offer.

He grinned then typed back.

Who says John Reese doesn't frost cookies? (; Finch gave me the week off so I'll be over in a bit Joss.

John got up from his seat, grabbed his coffee, and headed out the door.

* * *

Reese had driven to his apartment quick to stop and freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to change his normally white undershirt to a soft violet one. John was surprised he still had this shirt in his closet from the early days. All Finch had bought him now was his classic white style shirt. It had become a uniform for him. But John thought this slight change would show Joss just how special he felt that she invited him over. John sprayed on some cologne then left his loft for the destination.

Joss' brownstone wasn't far from Reese's apartment which John seemed to notice when he checked his watch. It only took about ten minutes to get there, and it comforted him that she was so close. He parked his car and walked up to the front door. Knocking, John stared about the street taking in the surroundings, snowflakes falling down and melting as they his the street.

Taylor opened the door and greeted him with a smile, "Hey Mr. Badass. Come on in."

"Thanks Taylor," John replied. He stepped inside removing both his overcoat and his suit jacket purposefully revealing the color of shirt he chose for Joss. Taylor walked past John and down the hall to the kitchen. He followed, then leaned on the door frame watching her spread some green frosting on a Christmas tree cookie. He grinned loving how he saw all sides to this woman. She peered up to him, "Hey John."

"Hey Carter. How are the cookies coming?"

"Pretty well, we could use some help though. Taylor here likes to eat them more then frost," she said as she elbowed him.

Taylor turned to her, "That's why I had you call in the cavalry Mom! I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"You're never too old for this stuff Tay, it's Christmas!" Carter shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well whatever, you and John can finish up. I'm heading to a friend's house."

"Okay Baby just not too late."

John, still grinning watched as Taylor went by him and then stepped up to the counter to help finish frosting the cookies. He picked up a gingerbread man and grabbed the black frosting.

"Sorry about that," Joss exhaled. "Teenagers."

"No big deal Carter," he said as he glided some of the frosting on the cookie. "So how do you like being a detective again?"

"It's about damn time, John. Being demoted was a pretty big blow to me personally you know..." she answered sincerely.

John looked up and met her gaze, "I know, Joss, I'm glad you're back to where you should be though. It's what you deserve."

Carter then took a long once over of John and raised her brow, "New shirt John?"

He stepped back, "You could say that. Do you like it Detective?"

"It goes well with your eyes John," Joss replied staring at him just a bit too long and she blushed lowering her gaze back to the task at hand.

John noticed the slight change in color on her cheeks and grinned because he knew what kind of effect he had on her. Only she could make him smile and feel good about himself when she was in his presence. Joss was a gift all her own.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before John?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the question, then it was his turn to be embarrassed. "I don't skate Joss."

She grabbed his arm and knocked on him a bit, "Are you serious? John Reese doesn't skate?"

He shook his head somberly. He never really had the chance. With his mom dying when he was young and his dad always moving around and heading out for duty John never had a chance for the more fun things in life. Really, the only thing he could do well was play basketball, he was passionate about that.

"Well I'm taking you," she replied.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done here anyways." Joss answered putting the finishing touches on the last few sugar cookies.

"Look at this, Joss." John pushed the gingerbread man towards Carter that he frosted to look like how he normally dressed. A black suit, and pants with a white undershirt.

"You're quite the artist John. Did you make one of Elias' henchmen with their kneecap shot out too?"

He chuckled, "Next time."

"Let me grab my jacket quick and we'll head out." Joss smiled at him then left the kitchen to retrieve her coat from the bedroom.

John looked back down at the cookies and glanced at the last one, not frosted in the corner of the table. It was a heart. John took the small shape and the last of the pink frosting and frosted the cookie feeling content. Joss played with his hard emotions in a way that softened them overtime, not for everyone, but only for her. The cookie was a bit symbolic of him now. During his time working with the government John learned to hide all emotion and not have a heart period. Many seasons had passed from those days and John had finally found his heart, the heart he thought he had lost so many years ago. He was ready to move forward, and what he desired more than anything was a family; a wife, and a baby daughter to take care of. Joss was his perfect fit, he knew deep down.

Carter appeared at the doorway with her deep navy pea coat on. She looked beautiful, John thought. Her hair curled, lips lightly coated with a burgundy color only he would notice, and some small heels that made her a few inches taller.

"Ready to go John?'

He released a small breath then smiled, "Of course Joss, let's go."

* * *

Rockefeller Center was glowing with its gigantic Christmas tree, blues and greens and reds filled the plaza and it felt magical, John concluded. New Yorkers were bustling on the streets heading home for the night while taxi cabs honked away trying to get their passengers where they needed to be. John and Joss crossed Fifth Avenue and walked to the rink already occupied by several people. It seemed to have a lighter crowd than usual, but that just made the night all that more special.

Joss helped John lace up his skates, they paid the small fee, then headed out on the ice. John was a bit shaky at first and Joss giggled, "John, here take my hand." He raised his brows surprised by how bold she was. Then John slightly grinned grabbing her outstretched hand. This seemed to steady Reese more and they glided together around the rink for awhile, the ex-op bobbling a few times.

Then he guided Joss to the center of the rink, the giant statue and fountain watching over them. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Joss, you make me so happy." Her face lit up from his comment. John didn't voice his feelings much, and when he did it was precious. "I have something for you.." He dug into his inner suit jacket taking out the velvet rectangular box and handed it to her.

Carter opened the container and her hand met her mouth as a small tear fell from her eye. "John...you didn't have to."

Reese genuinely smiled loving her astonishment of his present, "You mean so much to me Joss. Two years ago when I met you, I knew we had something special, and since that night in the morgue I just need to tell you how I feel."

She became a bit nervous then, but nodded giving him confidence to continue.

He took a deep breath, "Joss, you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Whenever we work together on numbers, or have our occasional banter with each other, or when you interrogate me, I realize I can't lose you. You complete me Joss. And I know I can't offer you a whole lot, with my past and all. But I want you to know whatever I am, whatever's left of me, I'm yours."

At that moment Carter hopped into John's arms holding him so tightly, making sure he could feel as much as hear what she was going to tell him. She lifted her head from his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'll take it." Dropping from his grip back onto the ice Reese looked deep into Joss' eyes confirming what she said. He put his hand on the left side of her face shaking just a bit with nervousness, then he leaned in and lightly kissed Joss. After releasing her, Carter smiled wide with affection, "Can you help me with this John?"

"I'd be honored Detective." He winked as he grabbed the tennis bracelet from her and put it around her wrist clipping the clasp together. She grabbed his hand and they skated off the rink and headed towards home starting something new, yet old. The vigilante and the detective.


End file.
